


Rhythm Of The Night (A Chill Bakugou AU

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: BNHA FICS IM GOING TO DIE [3]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Aizawa-sensei is kind of like Kakashi-sensei, Ancestor Uchiha Obito, Blood and Injury, Byakugan, Calm Bakugou Katsuki, Chill Bakugou AU, Obito is laughing somewhere, Sharingan, Uchiha is the voice of reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: I had a discussion with TheSilverHunt3r, read the Naruto series a bit, then finally decided to at least post a prologue before i continue anything.Basic Summary;-Bakugo's ancestor is Uchiha Obito and he is the voice of reason inside Bakugo's head-Bakugo as a result is more chill-And thus he and Izuku are friendshe's still angry. but he's more chill about it. and reasonable.********EDIT:Chapter 4 upHahahahahaha





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSilverHunt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverHunt3r/gifts).



Izuku could feel his heartbeat stop for a moment.

There is blood, so much blood everywhere-

“Oi… Izu…” 

The voice sounded pained, frustrated, but determined to speak. Hearing it made his breath hitch.

Tears started to spill from his eyes, rapid fast, he can’t stop them.

He hates this. Why? He hates this. Why can’t he stop crying?

There is so much blood, so much blood-

And laughter.

_Izuku hates this._

_Izuku is terrified of this._

“DAMN WHAT A BRAT!!!” The villain practically towered over them in the park, watching how the blade he had thrown at the small child stuck in snugly into the abdomen. “TOOK ONE OF MY BLADES AND STILL MOVING??? WAS THAT FOR YOUR FRIEND????” There was no telling why the villain was cackling anymore, there was crying and screaming from all around the park. Perhaps he’s just a madman, and there’s all there is to it. 

There was sand thrown everywhere from the sandbox because of the scuffle that took place. Children were huddled together into a corner, with their parents, kneeling down to the ground so they wouldn’t be a target for the villains attack.

“Kacchan…” Izuku’s voice cracks with tears as as his friend, Katsuki, stands tall in front of him, the tip of a blade sticking out from his back. 

“F’ck…” the swear word could be heard, and there is splatter of more blood on the ground. 

The villain cackled louder and louder as a woman screeched from the sidelines in fright. 

“KATSUKI!!!” A woman that could be defined as the carbon copy of the red eyed child reached a hand out, eyes wide in fright. Bakugou Mitsuki had truly never been as frightened as she was at that moment, with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Katsuki felt like crying to if he were being honest. His five year old body was too weak to save both Izuku and himself, and his explosions were far too small to a propel the both of them away from the knives fast enough. He has a lot of regrets going on, for a five year old that is.

_’You took the best course of action you had at the moment.’_

’Yeah, yeah tell me that if I live old man.’

“IF YOU HAD USED THOSE EXPLOSIONS TO SAVE YOURSELF INSTEAD OF YOUR FRIEND, YOU WOULD HAVE MADE A GREAT HERO SOMEDAY!!!” The villain took aim with his hand, “TOO BAD BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE HERE!!!” 

‘Shit.’ 

“Izu…” he hissed out, grabbing hold of the child’s shoulder from behind him. “Hang…on…” his vision was slowly blacking out. Shit.

As he feels the other five year old scramble to get up and take hold, he feels the hold on his legs slowly slipping as well. He used the last bit of his energy to calculate the aim of his palms, and to make them crackle with small explosions as a way to jump start. 

It’s a hot summer, so he had enough nitroglycerin sweat to make another explosion go off.

He’s probably going to die.

‘You won’t.’

Just as the villain throws another knife aimed at their way, and Katsuki closes his eyes readying himself to activate his explosions again, a surprised shriek came from the villain, and there is the sound of a blade hitting wood. 

But what made Katsuki open his eyes and make his palms go slack wasn’t those noises.

It was the noise of Izuku’s gasp of amazement. The type of gasp he lets out when he’s witnessed something amazingly good, like All Might saving civilians on TV, or when Katsuki’s quirk first manifested.

It was a sound of marvel at the existence of something incredible.

So Katsuki opens his eyes.

And sees the back of unkempt floating long raven hair , and black outfit, with an unravelled white scarf floating as well.

The villain was knocked unconscious. 

Katsuki blacks out, the terrified shout of “KACCHAN!” Being the last thing he hears.


	2. Chapter 1

Hanta had sat there, frozen stiff on the ground in front of the villain. He couldn't move his legs, nor his entire body as the man stared gleefully down at him, a knife near his face.

The five year old was going back from his uncles work place, when he had decided to have some fun at the park. 

'Daddy will be sad.' He thinks. 'Mommy will probably be sad too. I don't like it when they are sad.' His mind was racing as the villain carefully placed the tip of his knife onto his face, slowly making a cut. Hanta can hear his heart pounding, and everything fading away.

Fading until it was only his small self and the big bad guy. 

'I'm going to die.' The thought makes him hyperventilate, and have tears slide down his eyes. He leans slightly away when his about to be killer laughs. "Aaah I love it when little kids like you are afraid!" 

Without thinking he slowly started to inch himself away from the knife, slow as the time he was hiding from his bullies. 

"Always smiling! It pisses me off!"

Hanta was good at hiding, and running away, though it was told to the child as more of an insult rather than a compliment. 

"But not so happy now, are we?! HEHEHE!"

He doesn't think about that. He only focuses on the man's movements, the way his eyes move.

"It's gonna be SO fUN!"

He only focuses on not drawing attention to himself, slow, minute movements. 

'Awayawayawayaway-' the word repeats in his head as suddenly the knife is lifted up. 

"NYEHEHEHEHE!"

And then he finds himself focusing on the sky instead.

'It's blue.'

Then there's a noise of annoyance, and the sound of a rock landing on the ground. 

"H-Hey!" 

Hanta followed the lowering blades movements, and the way the man turns his back on him. his gaze goes lower and he sees green eyes that look terrified and teary, a face that looks like he hadn't planned ahead.

Then black meet green, and the other kids eyes gain a minuscule determined gleam in them.

A look that said 'Run! Now!'

"You're gonna regret throwing that at me brat!" The villain growled as he started to move towards the other, and Hanta felt feeling come back to his legs as he started to move away faster. 

Away from the danger.

There are sounds of a scream, two women crying, sounds of two explosions. Hanta catches a glimpse of a blond kid getting stabbed, trying to propel himself along with the other kid, away from the villain.

He has to duck his head and put his hands over his ears when the villain cackles again because he is too terrified of it now. 

He doesn't want to even imagine what will happen to those kids, he doesn't want to hear the sound of knife slicing through meat. 

Animalistic fear clawed at his insides, his subconscious sensing the danger of the area he is in, and making his body go stiff in fear. He hadn’t managed to get very far from where he had been, and even if the danger was now focused on someone else, the fear of death still clawed at his insides. 

———————————————

When he opens his eyes again, it was to the ash blonde kid lying on the ground, blood splatters all over, his forest green haired friend crying over him, snot all over his face, and to three adults that must be their parents hovering over them. 

He hears the distinct voice of his uncle wash over him through the static haze his mind had developed, though he can’t quite hear the words themselves. 

The green kid had saved him. He hadn't even gotten his name. He was about to die. Someone was about to kill him because they didn't like his smile. 

Hanta had been told before that his smile was creepy, though his family tell him it's his biggest strength.

A kid was dying because Hanta was too scared to move.

Because Hanta was in the way. 

Because he was-he was-

He found himself being picked up, a hand pressing his face gently to his uncles trenchcoat.

The scent of bandage gauzes and the feeling of the fingers carding through his hair grounded him, made feeling come back to his limbs, and he found himself grabbing his uncles brown coat like it is a lifeline.

"It's okay Hanta, everythings okay now..." 

Hanta's grip went a bit slacker, and he felt a knot in him relax, though his worry for the other kids remained present. He heard a gruff voice talk to his uncle.

“Dazai Osamu.”

“Eraserhead.”

“It’s been a while.”

“So it has.”

“…”

“…”

“We can catch up at my office, after I drop off my nephew here. See ya later~”

Little Hanta doesn’t hear the sharp breath the underground hero takes. He doesn’t dwell on the possible relationship Uncle Osamu has with Eraserhead either until the next day, when he visits his office again to gain information on which hospital those kids have been sent to. The answer he gets is as cryptic as he expected, more or less.

“Oh, he’s just an old acquaintance of mine.”

Hanta, as he is his father’s son, senses when the elusive Dazai Osamu preferred not to talk further on certain topic. So he simply says a thank you, and leaves to give his gratitude towards the two boys who most certainly saved his life.

———————————————

“Um hello?”

Izuku was waiting at the reception room with his mother, Midoriya Inko, when a girl his age approached him. At least, he assumed she was a girl. He didn’t interact with girls his age enough to actually tell.

The Bakugou’s were currently allowed to visit Kacchan. Him and his mother were waiting for them, as the Midoriyas were family friends with the Bakugou’s. 

Despite all the events, and despite being a five year old child, Izuku Midoriya had an analytical mind, so he recognized the ravenette as the kid he had managed to give some time to escape.

‘I did at least one thing right.’ He should have taken into account that Kacchan would jump in. Taken into account that Kacchan would be reckless. 

‘What kind of friend am I, not taking into account Kacchan’s feelings?’

“Alright then… I just wanted to say thank you.” Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts with widened eyes at the words, wrenching his mouth apart to make them form a single word.

“Wait.”

The girl stopped to look at him curiously, and he immediately blushed. “O-Oh-Um-Sorry-I mean!” He paused hands clasping together and eyebrows furrowing. “I-I mean y-you’re welcome!” He squeezed his eyes shut at letting the proper words out. 

God he was embarrassing. 

Then the girl giggled. “You looked really cool back there.” She had returned to his side, a smile on her face. But not as wide and toothy as it was the last time he had seen it, he notes. In fact, it was closed lipped, and modest it seemed. 

“My name is Sero Hanta.” She said stretching out a hand for him to shake. Izuku stared at it for a moment before taking it in his own hands. “M-Midoriya Izuku.” He replied, his stuttering thankfully calming down . “Wish we could have met under better circumstances.” He adds on.

Then his face turns into one of sudden realization. 

“Wait, are you a boy?”

Hanta forms a pout on his face. “I’m a boy.” 

As Izuku starts to babble an apology, and the other boy chuckles at his antics, Midoriya Inko watches with a tired, soft expression on her face.

She marvels at how her son, despite being quirkless, was able to have the confidence to make friends.

She knew she owed most of her sons happiness so far to Bakugou Katsuki, as when the news came in, instead of telling her son he could be a hero, she apologized instead.

She might as well had betrayed her own son. Ruined his entire life possibly.

But Katsuki…

He didn’t give up on him. Didn’t turn away from him. 

Inko hoped to god Katsuki would be alright. She owed him too much, and loved him like her own son with the amount of time both families had spent in each others house.  
———————————————

"I'm sorry, Kacchan, I-I don't think I can become a hero- if I'm this weak-"

"The fuck you saying Izu?"

"I'm quirkless."

There is silence, and then-

"What the fuck do you think a hero is you damn nerd?" 

Green wide eyes blink in surprise at the red glare coming from the boy in the hospital bed. He marveled at how even hospitalized the other could be scary with his rage. 

Kacchan was still hooked up to machines. It has been a month since the incident. 

"Answer me." 

"A-A strong person..”

"Wrong."

"Eh??"

Kacchan sighed looking to the ceiling as if he was praying, his facial muscles relaxed from their intense frown.

"A hero is someone who _saves_ people, and does it with a _smile_." 

Red eyes meet green again.

"And you, shitty nerd, have the most stubborn damn smile. More than anyone I know."

There is silence in the hospital room. Tears fall.

"Guh..."

"There you go again, crying..." Kacchan mutters looking at the other in exhaustion. "The only fucking guy that can keep up with me, got it?"

"Okay..." Izuku lowers his head, sniffling and sobbing. "Okay Kacchan..."

Outside of the room Aizawa Shota watches the whole scene transpire. He had decided to visit the kids, partially because it generally felt better on his conscious to see victims he was too late to save completely from harm are doing well, especially when they are just five years old. He stays there for only a moment longer before he leaves.

'I'm going to regret this but...' he thinks back to determined red eyes and a trembling crying quirkless kid that had, according to witnesses, pushed away another kid from danger, gaining the attention of the villain instead. ‘..They have potential.’

———————————————

‘Hey old man.’

_’So you choose to speak to me now.’_

‘I need to become stronger.’

_’Oh?’_

‘You kept talking to me about ninjas, ‘ninjutsu’ or whatever... I need to learn about them.’

_’Why do you need to become stronger?’_

‘….So that I can become a hero that protects people.’

_’You will have to follow all of my instructions completely.’_

‘Fine.’

_’Unless they’re an enemy, you are not allowed to use your quirk, nor the techniques I teach you on others.’_

‘Deal.’

_’You will not rely on hatred or anger when interacting with others. If you’re my student, I’d prefer you to be one I can be proud of.’_

‘I don’t like the tone there but fine.’

_’If you decide to go on a path of vengeance, I will take away your ability to tap into your chakra, along with your quirk.’_

‘Just how much of my fucking mind do you have control over?’

_’Quite a lot. I hope I don’t when you become a teenager…’_

‘Eh?’

_’Nevermind. Most importantly, you’re not allowed to tell anything I tell you or teach you to anyone else, not even your parents, nor your closest friends.’_

‘…I won’t.’

_’The Uchiha clan, worked very hard to keep themselves off the record, just like any other ninja clans. It would be an embarrassment to us all if that were to change.’_

‘I already said I won’t.’

_’Just making sure. Now, lastly…’_

_‘…You are to call me Obito-sensei.’_


	3. Chapter 2

‘Wouldn’t it be better for Izuku to learn this too?’ Katsuki thought to the man in his mind, the man who called himself his ancestor, as he sat on the ground, legs crossed, trying to reach out and feel his chakra. 

_’What your friend needs, is to learn how to use what he already has.'_

There is a moment of silence in his head, as he gives another try to reach towards his center, towards the chakra Obito-sensei told him he had. A flicker of a feeling brushes against him. A feeling of something burning, like a candle fire, and Katsuki can feel there is more to it, can feel more warmth radiating behind that small, small candle, but he’s stuck, touching the candle flame only with the tip of his fingers. After a while of trying to give a push for more, feeling a part of his mind aching, his sensei calls out to him to stop, and Katsuki complies, getting up from sitting position to do some stretches instead.

’But what if that’s not enough?’ He asks inside his head while doing a leg exercise. 

_’And why wouldn’t it be?’_

‘….’

Katsuki doesn’t want to say it, or think it, because even just thinking about it would make the feeling of betraying crash all over his insides like a tidal wave, cold, icy and painful, rubbing salt all over the dent in the shape of Izuku that would form in his heart. 

Considering how he feels a wave boiling in his guts, and how his scar on his abdomen aches, he’s not doing a good job at suppressing the thought from his mind. One word, and it feels like he 

_’You don’t believe in him.’_

———————————————

Obito let something that can only be a sigh escape his disembodied lips, as not for the first time his newest charge ended up falling asleep in class.

 _’No matter how deadly his aim with the kunais are, a brat is still a brat.’_ he thinks, not without a small touch of fondness, because dammit he had been with this kid since he was born. He was practically his grandson.

Not only that, the kid reminds him so much of an old friend, from a long long time ago. Obito thought that when he had entered the Pure Lands he would have met with him sooner or later.

Instead he found himself become a spiritual guide for his descendants. Not like he is complaining, it was a choice he had made after all, a choice he was given instead of wallowing in guilt over past actions he still felt he hadn’t atone for.

After all, helping Naruto Uzumaki in the Fourth Ninja World War couldn’t be enough. 

It didn’t made up for the many other regretful things he had done.

So yeah, Obito doesn’t regret teaching little brats to grow into shinobis. It was interesting to see this new Quirk Era anyway, though it was also disappointing to see how much history had been forgotten. 

_’Tobirama would definitely be interested in researching where these quirks come from.’_ he thinks idly, as the school bell rings, and his ward is waken up by his green haired friend Izuku.

————————————————

Hanta Sero sits on top of the highest hill the garbage dump has, legs kicking in the air as he waits for his two friends arrive, face uncharacteristically, and perhaps eerily in Shota’s opinion, blank. No smile. Simply calculating eyes that darts from one side to another. Sometimes Shota feels the gaze linger on him, watching his warm up movements while the two of them wait for the other two kids he had decided to take in.

Really, it might just be that the both of them were unsure what to do with each other. As far as Shota is concerned, his nephew only knows him as the sensei his ‘Uncle Dazai’- God knows how that man became deserving of that title- recommended. 

It has been a month since Aizawa Shota had decided to teach three kids self defense. He’s still debating wether or not he made a right decision. 

Hanta was an observant child, that hid too many things. Too independent for a child. He was friendly, relaxed, and easy to work with, the many things that made him differ from Shota’s two older brothers. But he shared the habit of treating the bonds he makes with other people as something experimental.

Too much brain, and less heart than he surprisingly looks like. Troublesome.

Izuku was a determined child, a determined child that gives Shota a headache because unlike most kids who would usually half-ass their assignments he overdid it. He was also gave extreme importance to anyone he interacts with, as far as he has observed. He’s even sympathetic with his bullies.

Opposite of Hanta, too much heart more than brain, although he has shown to have a brilliant mind if his grades are anything to go by. All in all, just as much troublesome.

The least troublesome one out of the trio would be Katsuki.

Katsuki has enough heart to care for his friends, to cherish the bonds he make, but not enough as to forgive those who do him and his loved ones wrong. He has enough brain to calculate movements, be wary of suspicious people, and be self aware. Shota concluded him to be an unusually calm child at first.

Then last week he witnessed him absolutely destroy a heap of garbage with a shout of rage, his quirk reducing wastes of plastic and tinfoil canisters to dust. 

Despite his apparent rage that he seems to expertly hide- something Shota finds unnerving- Katsuki is by far the most sensible child in the group and Shota may or may not worship the kid for it because he knows he wouldn’t be able to handle a mixture of Dazai Osamu and Sero Ooga, and what could be the childhood version of All Might when there isn’t at least one sensible person keeping them in line.

All in all, he has obtained three hellions.

He watches Hanta’s face twist into a smile that painfully reminds him of Osamu - empty- as Izuku and Katsuki come to the clearing he had made with them. 

“Hey! You guys are late! Something happened?” Katsuki levels the other five year old with a tired look that Shota finds relatable while Izuku beams a smile, starting to ramble about how there was a cat that was being bullied. 

All in all, things could be worse.

"Don't think I will be waiting for you next time brats. Heroes don't have the luxury to be late. Now, let's start."

————————————————

Talking wasn't a thing Hanta often did with his father. Usually they exchanged glances and threw each other signs that Hanta thinks is probably a strange language after a deaf kid in his grade school told him she didn't recognize the signs.

His father said it was a special language for special people, and Hanta left it at that.

The connection between father and son was silent, and Hanta could never tell if his rather tall father meant the things he would sign to him, because Hanta didn't see his face change either, always remaining blank. 

His father and uncle were the two people Hanta can never understand, and Hanta was a smart kid that can tell when people were feeling down, when they are happy, Hanta is good when it comes to people.

Maybe that's why his father prefers not to speak to him, he sometimes thinks.

Maybe that's why his uncles face is like a porcelain mask, he sometimes thinks.

Point is, Hanta never had a bond with a…proper, bond with an adult. He didn't see the point to such a thing until he had the Pro underground Hero Eraserhead as his mentor.

It was on the first day of training under Aizawa-sensei that he became a subject to such a phenomenon.

"Now, before we start training, I want to know more about my students, so we will be sharing mutual information about our likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Aizawa-sensei looks all three of them in the eye, clad in civilian clothes consisting of comfortable dark sweatpants and a dark tank top. "I will go first." He says before Hanta could begin raising his hand, and the little boy feels a small shock go through him. 

"I like cats. I dislike dogs-" Izuku's horrified look was ignored "-My hobby is parkour, and well, I'm already doing my dream." He finished the sentence with a hand flick that gestured to himself. 

"Your turn." He says eyes boring into them, telling them this wasn't a choice. 

Izuku immediately shot up his hand. "Alright, you first Midoriya."

"I like heroes! I don't like seeing people hurt, my hobby is analyzing quirks because quirks are really cool and really strange and there is still so many things we don't know about them like-" "Izu." Katsuki cut in quietly, causing the Izuku to slightly jump, before he looked sheepish. Hanta caught Aizawa-sensei shooting a grateful look at the ash blonde. "Sorry, uh, my dream is to become the Number one hero someday!" Izuku finished determinedly. 

Their mentor nodded, saying "You're going to work hard for that dream." Causing the quirkless boy to stiffen in what looked like surprise, green eyes wide in awe. 

Hanta suddenly felt a tight nervousness coil somewhere in his gut, a hook sinking into his spine, making his arm ache. Ache to be lifted. 

He kept smiling as he lifted his hand, cheerfully speaking, “Me next!” And he sees a flash of a look that he usually sees Uncle Dazai get from his co-worker whenever he’s, well, himself. This time that look came from Katsuki.

Aizawa-sensei inclined his head, expression looking uncaring as always, even if Hanta can see his eyes sharpen. He’s so much easier to read than Uncle Dazai and father is, though it doesn’t mean Hanta doesn’t respect him. Few people are harder to read than his small family. 

“I like making friends!” it’s interesting to be close to people after all, it’s interesting to be a part of small aspects of their life no one else would be a part of. “I don’t like the quiet.” Once, the house was so so quiet it scared him, made him fear the worst, and he couldn’t speak or make any sounds. Sometimes, Hanta thinks his father will disappear and he won’t notice. Not until it’s too late. “My hobby is photography!” Though the camera he uses is rather old, and he can’t carry it everywhere he goes.

“My dream-” a memory of a scared but determined smile directed towards him. “My dream is to have the power to make people safe.” And it’s said almost thoughtlessly. He thinks there is a slight slip in his voice, unnoticed by a smiling Izuku, but definitely noticed by the slightly softened look Katsuki sends his way, and the slight upward curl of the lip Aizawa-sensei gains.

And it’s the slightest bit frustrating, his own slip up that is. 

“Not a small feat, you better not give up on that dream.” Hanta feels a slight bristle somewhere inside of him. He’s not sure why he isn’t as happy as Izuku is with Aizawa-sensei’s obvious support.

He hears Katsuki speak. “I like honest people.” Hanta can feel a non existent jab directed in his way. “I don’t like it when people fuck around instead of actually doing shit.” And wow swearing. Hanta knew enough by now that swearing meant Katsuki was feeling strongly about that particular statement, though his face remained stoic. “My hobby is making sure Izuku doesn’t die doing his hobby.” A insulted ‘Hey’ from Izuku ignored. “My dream is to become an underground hero.” 

There is a moment of silence before Aizawa-sensei speaks. “And why do you want to become an underground hero?” 

‘Interesting.’ Hanta thinks. ‘Why question his dream?’ 

“Because I don’t want to deal with reporters, and I still want to save people.”

When Aizawa-sensei’s expression morphs into one that looks long suffering Hanta gets the feeling that that wasn’t the right answer either.

’The difference perhaps.’ He thinks. ‘Is that we told our wants-‘

‘-And Katsuki doesn’t tell what he wants.’ 

Aizawa-sensei seemed to sigh, resigned. “Alright then.” 

A jingling of two bells. Hanta from the corner of his eye sees a look of irritation and confusion pass through them, as if trying to put meaning to something. 

“So, I know I’ve said I saw potential in you, but just to be sure I’m not going to regret this we’re going to do a test today…”

“Each of you will have to take this bell away from me. I’m sending back those who fail.”

The next half of the entire day -it was a weekend- was spent trying to get the bells on their own, with Aizawa dodging them, using the trash piles as leverage. 

——————————

At some point Hanta had unconsciously used the hand signs he used with dead, directing them at Katsuki. He was exhausted and hungry, hiding in wait along with the others to find an opportunity to jump Aizawa-sensei, and there was a need to be silent.

And then Katsuki had stared at him for a long while before answering with the same technique. There was a serious look in his eyes.

At the end of the day they managed to get the bells with teamwork. 

Before any of them could volunteer to leave Aizawa-sensei began speaking.

“By the way…” 

A grin that reminded Hanta of Uncle Dazai.

“You all pass.”

Izuku squeaked, Katsuki’s eye twitched, and Hanta bit back the sudden urge to snarl from his throat. 

“Don’t give me that look. It was just a logical ruse.”

——————————


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I have what the cool kids call _**WRITERS B L O C K!!!!!!**_
> 
> Hope yee enjoy~

[Age: 6]

Osamu sighed as he let his head fall back on the rolling chair, staring up towards the ceiling with half lidded chocolate brown eyes. 

‘Should I…?’ He thought, before slumping forward, head thumping against his desk. ‘Or would that be bad…?’ He ignored the irritated voice of Kunikida as he continued to contemplate what he should do.

‘Maybe Hanta would appreciate it.’ He mused, gathering the papers on his desk and springing to his feet, making his way towards the fire exit. The feeling of many eyes watching his movements didn’t disappear until he made it out the door.

After that he letted his feet guide him towards the rooftop. He can handle his paperwork up there. He usually did. Trained ears catch onto the concerned voice of his new colleague, “Is Dazai-san okay?”.

Atsushi’s concern was really touching, really. Osamu wasn’t sure how to feel about the teenager who had gotten attached to him, but he hadn’t regretted taking the white tiger quirk user in yet, so he must be doing SOMETHING right about that. 

What bugged him about his interaction with the white haired kid was the way he was being looked up to. A young innocent soul that saw cruelty from the world, and had latched onto the first kindness offered to him. 

‘It’s unfortunate.’ He thinks as his feet stop at the edge of the rooftop, the papers held closely in his hands. ’That I’m the one who happened to be that kindness.’ 

‘Or perhaps fortunate.’ He rethinks, remembering how Endeavor’s threatening form towering over that young individual. ’I mean, I’m not the worst possible choice for a guardian.’ 

Still not the best either, considering the shambles his bond with his actual family members were in. He had to wander what Ooga was thinking when he introduced his little nephew to him.

Osamu’s not sure how to feel about the fact that Hanta learned how to smile from him either.

He hummed under his breath in contemplation, eyeing the ground below. 

Just another step forward is all it takes…

“Dazai-san.” a familiar voice called out, calm and firm. Osamu hummed a tune while spinning in place to face the owner of the voice with a smile. 

“Oooh! Tsukauchi-san! What brings you here today? Did you miss me? Need help from ADA for a case?”

Naomasa looked at him with the same casual manner, though a look of exasperation had entered his eyes. “No chance of you to get away from the edge of that roof so I can tell you?” Osamu could hear the twinge of carefully hidden nervousness in his voice, and while it’s tempting to put one foot outwards just to see how the older detective would react, he’d prefer to have something else to do rather than the paperwork he hadn’t worked on at all during the time he had spent. 

So he took steps inwards, away from death, and watched tense shoulders relaxed slightly. Only slightly. Good. He likes keeping his conversational partners on their toes. 

Sometimes he thinks Naomasa enjoys the conversations they have too. 

If he doesn’t oh well, that’s not Osamu’s problem.

“So what did you need to meet me for?” He says cheerfully flipping the pen in his hand absentmindedly through the air as he waited for the other detective to speak.

Naomasa hummed, pulling out a file and handing it over to Osamu.

No words. So this was something that may be deep and personal.

Osamu could only think that this is related to the case of his and his brothers from so long ago. Naomasa wouldn’t be a detective then, so it makes sense that he would approach Osamu for answers as his own name and contact was the only one left in the records.

It was a personal request of his that Shota and Ooga wouldn’t be involved anymore in this.

He opens the case file, and his expression turns stoic as he sees a familiar face stare up at him from the folder in his hands.

“How peculiar…”

There is a mixed feeling of joy and dread, suspicion of the highest degree.

’So he’s somehow alive then?’

———————————————

Taijutsu is, and always will be, a bitch.

‘If you’ve got time to complain than you’ve got time to come up with a strategy to beat this brat.’ Sensei answers instead of being goddamn helpful while Katsuki has to avoid Hanta’s foot.

At least when it came to ninjutsu and genjutsu he fared better than the other did. 

‘Those two or Uchiha Clan specialty, not really impressive when it’s not something you’ve earned.’

Fucking-

He grabs the others fist before it could collide with his face, and manages to throw in a few kicks that he’s sure Aizawa-sensei would appreciate, if not the unappreciative bastard in his head.

‘Tsk tsk you’re not going to be a proper shinobi if you can’t control your emotions Katsuki.’

Fuck that Katsuki doesn’t need to control his emotions.

He feels the air leave him as he’s suddenly turned upside down, the world momentarily widening around him before rushing into his vision, making him all too aware of the punch Hanta is about to deliver and the blades of grass that are slowly closing in on him threatening to swallow him-

On instinct he catches the others arm and uses that as leverage to send a punch in, closed fist popping involuntarily with small, barely noticeable explosions that he is all too used to feeling when his emotions are heightened and he hates seeing the glint in the others dark eyes that he knows Hanta tries to hide but fails. 

“Bastard.” He growls when he finds himself on the ground. Again. 

He lost to Hanta in Taijutsu _again_.

He senses the other lie down next to him, and hears the exhale the other gives. 

“I think we lasted for longer than five minutes this time.” 

‘You lasted for more than five minutes this time.’ Is not what is said, but Katsuki hears it all the same and it makes his skin crawl. 

The relationship between Hanta and Katsuki would, when one saw them during day time, be called that of indifference. To an outsider, and those closest to the both of them are among those who fall for such deception. Although, Katsuki suspects that ‘Uncle Dazai’ knows there is more to it than that, judging by the amused glint he gets in his eye whenever Katsuki and Hanta interact with Izuku more than they interact with each other. 

Truth was, Katsuki considered Hanta a rival the moment he discovered the others knowledge in the ancient ANBU hand signs. 

He didn’t know what the other thought of him, but he guessed from the first moment that the other didn’t see people as, well, _people_ , to put it in more polite terms after Obito-sensei scolded him.

“What’s having a Sharingan like?” Hanta asks after five minutes of silence, where they both laid down next to each other to stare up at the forest leaves, crickets chirping in the night.

The dojutsu of the Uchiha Clan was something Katsuki opted not to rely too much on, especially after discovering how much chakra five minutes of activation uses up. He’s working on chakra control so he could use it for longer, but it was coming slow.

Katsuki considers the question, turning it in his head, before speaking. “I will only tell you if you tell me what Byakugan is like.” he wasn’t willing to give any possibly sensitive information without getting sensitive information in return. The Hyuuga clan and Uchiha Clan had this weird rivalry going on in their time, and while Katsuki couldn’t care any less about who has the superior dojutsu (in his opinion explosions beat tape any day) he isn’t sure if Hanta is an orthodox thinker or not.

‘An eye for an eye eh?’ 

Obito-sensei. Shut up.

‘Brat that was a good one and you know it.’

“Well, it’s kind of weird I guess. Might be because I’m not used to it yet.” Hanta answers easily, before pausing, furrowing his eyebrows, and then speaking again. “It’s kind of like having eyes in every part of my head? Neji-sensei says that the most advanced a Hyuuga had gotten with the Byakugan was when they were able to see through an entire village from the center.” 

‘Neji-sensei’, was the ghostly mentor that had been passed down from the Hyuuga. Katsuki suspects that since Neji-sensei has only been with Hanta recently, since Hanta had shown small signs of acting differently when they had turned six. He found it a bit weird that Neji wasn’t with Hanta from the _start_ and it makes him think about who the hell was teaching the ravenette about ANBU hand signs. 

He wasn’t close enough with the other to know about Hanta’s Homelife, Izuku might know but Katsuki grimaces at the idea of using his only friend as a means of information gathering. 

“Your turn.” Hanta speaks, done with his part. 

Katsuki stares for a long moment, watching a cicada slowly make itself through the branches.

He still sees that knife sticking through his stomach. It’s a brief flash of memory that will forever remain in his mind. The villains face might fade, but that knife never will. Not when the sharingan captured it. Not when that near death was what awakened it before Obito-sensei hastily closed the chakra pathways in his eyes. 

“It’s kind of like having a camera in your brain.” He finally says flatly. “Except you can’t edit out anything after taking a video with it, and you don’t really get to choose what you can zoom in on.” 

Silence settles for both of them.

“I think we will make an interesting team.” Hanta says, smile in his voice. But Katsuki hears the contemplation, hears the ways the other may be planning to use Katsuki’s sharingan along with the Byakugan and it makes him scrunch his face up because _creepy manipulative bastard._

Not that Katsuki isn’t interested in coming up with ways on how they might complete each other but dammit he’s not a fucking puppet.

———————————————


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZIBANNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

"Uncle."

"Nephew."

"Dad's in the basement." Hanta said, voice deadpan and face smiling as he opened the door the rest of the way to let his uncle in. This was their usual interaction these days.

Osamu pouted a little. "And what makes you think I came over to visit your father? Maybe I wanted to see my favorite little nephew!"

"I am your only nephew unless there are secret relatives you guys are hiding from me. And you don't ever leave the office unless it's important adult stuff." Hanta said, already making his way back towards his own room.

Osamu feels something hurt in his chest as he watched the six year olds retreating back. It's true that most of the reason why he would visit is usually because he would have something important to tell his older brother Ooga, but..

But he also misses Hanta too. The boy had stopped routinely visiting the office in quite a while. 

Osamu sighs, before he shuffled his feet to leave his shoes behind and make his way towards the deeper parts of the house, almost automatically going towards the office he knows Ooga will be in, studying.

It takes a while to get there. The interior of the house was built in such a way that anyone unfamiliar with the structure would get easily lost. It's mostly by chance that the Sero family happened to have such a house at hand. Osamu fondly remembers the times Sero Yuna grumbled and complained about losing her husband inside the damn house.

There is a faint bitterness that follows after that fond feeling as he passes an old family photo of three, one of them forever lost. 

Osamu wonders if Yuna could tell him off for all the wrongs he has probably done his nephew. He's sure there are ones he hasn't realized yet. He wonders if she would forgive him for not taking better care of 'her boys'.

The house feels cold and empty.

Seeing his brother doesn't ebb that feeling of emptiness away, though it tugs on the invisible bond that Osamu had formed with his brothers a long time ago.

Sometimes, sometimes he wonders if he's the only one that feels that bond, but he quickly dashes that thought away when his brother turns his milky white eyes towards him, something obviously done as more of an after thought rather than out of necessity.

Ooga had eyes everywhere within the house, despite looking blind.

"Hello outoto." The man rasps, skin pale and lines of exhaustion showing on his face.

Far, far too thin for Osamu's liking.

"You've been overusing your quirk." Osamu says instead of being polite. He never really cared much for such courtesies when it came to family. 

Ooga sighs, leaning back against his chair. Dammit, he wasn't that much older than him, he shouldn't be like an old man. The brunette felt agitation rise up in him. 

"You know it doesn't matter how limited I use my eyes. My life expectancy won't change." Ooga rasps again, voice showing signs of disuse and only causing the younger man to frown deeper.

"That's-" chocolate brown eyes clench shut in irritation, before a deep breath it taken. "I can tell you off later. I came here with some good and bad news." He glances around the room. "Private news that should only he discussed among adults." He says, a bit louder.

A tap of the fingers from the older and Osamu feels the unfamiliar feeling of being...masked, covered with something.

He never understood exactly how the other worked such security measures, or what those invisible security measures were, but he knew better than to try and get information.

All those little secrets his older brother kept were from _him_ after all. They will forever be closely guarded till then end, and possibly only Hanta would ever have any access to them at that point. 

In respect for the one who had saved them, and had died for them, Osamu respected that much.

_Of course, until recently it turned out **he** is actually alive and kicking. _

He pulled out the folder Tsukauchi-san had given him and handed it over to the pale shaky hands of Sero Ooga, carefully squashing the child in him that would fret over how he could see veins, and being the professional detective he was today.

"Ah." The man said, a smile gracing his features for the first time. "Thank goodness." He murmured, tracing a finger over the photo in the file. "Thank goodness." And there are tears forming in his eyes, eyelids closing to allow them to be shed in relief for a good few seconds before they open again.

And Sero Ooga returns to his stoic self. 

"What is the situation?" He asks.

Osamu hums, leaning back on his heels a bit before answering. "We're suspecting that he is being held hostage, most likely for the researches he had done several years ago." And he had been forced when he had to use all three of them as test subjects. He never forgets how the man desperately did his best to keep them from being punished, getting marked in their stead. He never allows himself the pleasure of forgetting. Not like Shota had only reduced himself to remembering bits of those years. 

He would have cried in relief at the fact that he is still alive - _he thought **he** was dead thought he could never ever forgive himself_\- if it weren't for the situation.

He continues when questions aren't raised. "It's suspected that he is being held hostage by an unknown underground organization, not much is known about them though we do know that they have several connections through the underground.” There is a pause. “One of our informant says that the leader was involved with… _him_.” This time the ‘him’ was spat with venom, referring to someone entirely different from their previously thought dead mentor.

He watches Ooga incline his head, looking thoughtful even as a tremble visibly racks through his arms. Osamu envies the cool headedness his older brother possesses, but he certainly doesn’t envy the training he had to go through to achieve such cool headedness. 

"Ah... I see..." then the other turns his back to him to his desk where he picks up a brush and starts using quick brush strokes.

The detective waits, knowing he's not dismissed yet. When he had decided to inform Ooga it was not with the expectation of getting help, but simply because he believed the other deserved to know, as the one who had shared memories the most with that man. 

"Here." A trembling pale hand holds out a paper with characters on it. "A good luck charm." 

Osamu cautiously get a hold of the piece of paper, curiosity spiking within him before it dies down, tampered by the experienced and logical part of his brain that knows the 'good luck charm' wasn't for him to understand.

Taking that as a dismissal he turns his back to leave the room, pausing momentarily when he senses movement, before resuming his steps towards the entrance of the house.

He is too cowardly and clueless to face his nephew and say good bye properly after all.

——————————

Ooga, despite everything, was unprepared for how empty his head felt the moment Neji-sensei had moved on to Hanta. 

He knew it would happen eventually, that one day he will get a taste of true loneliness, but he was never prepared enough. 

It was silly, truly. Among him, Osamu and Shota, the youngest was the one to have achieved the higher level of emotional maturity. 

He coughes, sighing as he closes his eyes, temporarily deactivating his Byakugan in favor of meditating momentarily to look at the small lake representing his chakra. 

'That storage seal has taken a lot out of me.' He duly noted. He had always been told by both of his mentors that he shouldn't waste his chakra reserves using the Byakugan.

He remembers gold eyes looking at him with pained regret, and soft fondness. When he closes his eyes he can almost feel the imprint of those pale white cold hands stroking the top of his head in a parental affection, when Ooga would cry from one of the 'sessions' that horrible man would put him through.

He remembers red lips dripping blood from the aftermath of a punishment, black silky hair ruffled and expression pinched in annoyance rather than pain at being punished for doing something trivial such as giving proper care of 'his boys'. 

That man, though a researcher himself, never saw them as test subjects. He treated them like parents treat their children. 

Yes, right till the very end, Orochimaru was a parental figure to all four of them. 

Katai, Ooga, Osamu and Shota.

Even if memories may not entirely carry over to their younger brothers… Katai and Ooga will always remember all those events. All of their taught family history. All of their taught techniques. 

Ooga lets another sigh pass through his lips, weak limbs pressing a key on the computer in front of him to automatically reveal a secure chat log. 

It has been a while since he had spoken with his own older brother… no doubt there is more that there were a great deal of information that Katai hadn’t informed Osamu about.

There were always secret beneath secrets when it came to that man after all.

 **FALCON:** Deer, are you online? 

**DEER:** Always am Falcon.

 **DEER:** It's been a while lil bro.

Ooga would snort were it not for the fact that he finds how such action wracks through his body to be unpleasant.

As always, Katai has the Nara clan's once infamous laziness showing through how he writes.

——————————

Hanta would gnash his teeth together in frustration were it not for Neji-sensei reminding him he has more important things to deal with than to listen in on a conversation the adults are talking about. His Byakugan failed to pierce through the activated privacy seals, so there wasn’t much Hanta could do.

'Why is it that the one responsible adult in my life is the one living inside my head?' 

_'Hey now, what about your Aizawa-sensei?'_

'Okay. So two responsible adults. Doesn't change that neither of you are directly related to me.' Hanta laments. Neji-sensei stays quiet as Hanta concentrates on staying on the wall as he silently makes his way towards where the back room where he had left Katsuki at. 

When he gets there he witnesses Katsuki scowling at a page containing the character “Baku” in it, an explosive tag seal, and a bunch of papers scattered around, blotched with ink. 

“You’re not trying to do an explosive tag in here are you?” Hanta asks, half concerned about the well being of the archives, and half curious about one tag that seems to be less messily inked than the others. 

“I’m not stupid enough to try that.” Katsuki grumbles in frustration as he writes something down on a notepad besides him. 

’Only one page filled with writing.’ Hanta notes. ‘He must be very frustrated.’

Fuuinjutsu is something Hanta doesn’t really know well, nor plan on starting with. He feels quite comfortable with the Taijutsu forms and molding his yang chakra- and also training with his tape quirk. Currently he’s working on his limits.

“Yeah right, Obito-sensei stopped you didn’t he?” He says sitting down to examine the characters on the tag. “Privacy seal?” He questions. 

“It’s a pretty basic one. What was it like from the outside?” 

Hanta tries to remember it himself instead of resorting to asking Neji-sensei for information. Last time he had done that Neji-sensei had exhausted him from training within his mindscape, which involves working through Genjutsu after Genjutsu. 

Sometimes he ends up seeing particular ‘messages’ in the illusions that make him feel… weird. Like he’s strongly being subtly hinted at about something that he should figure out on his own.

_Spiritual guides._

He doesn’t show any of his exasperation on his face as he answers Katsuki’s question.

“I didn’t really think much about it but… the room kind of felt too empty.” 

Katsuki frown goes deeper. “That’s the problem." He huffs. "Use it too much and anyone would easily start noticing its effects. I think I'm channeling too much chakra into it." He taps his finger in frustration on the page. Ah. Impatience.

"Aren't you good at Chakra control though? Well. You practice it every day at least." Hanta still struggles a bit with running on water, while Katsuki had practically went and breakdanced on it in a challenging manner.

Really, Katsuki irritated him with his smugness. 

Katsuki scrunched up his nose, cheeks puffing up with a huff. Hanta is reminded of a chipmunk. He doesn't say this.

"Well, yeah, dumbass-“ he winces, no doubt getting a reprimand from Obito-sensei before he continues. “-But controlling the movement of chakra is one thing. Separating it and transferring it to another feels- “ he stops, unable to continue, but the grimace tells Hanta it must be particularly unpleasant. 

Hanta hums. “Have you tried asking Obito-sensei?” 

“He told me somethings like imagining the seal as a part of my body.”

“Ah.” Hanta says.

His mind come up in blanks regarding what Katsuki can do differently. Hanta would tell him to give up if the idea of separating his chakra and infusing it into a tag makes him uncomfortable to the point he messes up, but that would be counter productive. Katsuki was just too stubborn, and a perfectionist.

"I guess you're gonna have to get used to it then." Is what he says in the end, because that is the truth. 

He sees Katsuki grind his teeth, but concede, seemingly knowing the pointlessness of this entire conversation. 

Silence follows before it’s broken again.

“Hey… have you mastered the ***Tenketsu yet?” Katsuki asks, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Hanta sighs. “No, not yet. I’m still being taught the formation of the gentle fist so…”

“Yeah. Ok. Yeah.” Katsuki nods to himself, fuuinjutsu book put down and arms crossed. “Mind telling me when you master it?”

Hanta pauses a little.

“Katsuki, I’m not going to help you with your chakra control by using a Hyuuga family technique.” He says wryly.

And Katsuki pouts in response. 

 

______________________  
______________________

***Tenketsu: Chakra blocking technique the Hyuuga clan uses. Tenketsu is mastered through the Hyuuga Clan’s Gentle Fist Technique, and Yang chakra is used too create the blocks. Tenketsu are basically the chakra points in the body that the Byakugan can only perceive.


End file.
